Amanda Waller
| age (2018) = | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Black | affiliation = Belle Reve Penitentiary (formerly) | powers = | weaknesses = | first = 111 | voice = Sheryl Lee Ralph }} Amanda Waller is the former warden of Belle Reve Penitentiary. Personality Amanda Waller is tough, intimidating, stubborn, and harsh, traits required for a job as intense as warden of Belle Reve. Even when in danger, her strong attitude is just as salient, as exhibited during the prisoner takeover of Belle Reve. Physical appearance Amanda Waller is a short, slightly overweight, African-American woman with black hair clamped back into a ponytail. She sports an unbuttoned navy blue suit jacket, a light-blue shirt underneath, a pair of brownish ear rings and a black tie. She also wears a knee-length navy blue skirt and black heels. History 2010 Unbeknownst to Waller, Superboy and Miss Martian were on an undercover mission at Belle Reve as Tommy and Tuppence Terror. When they arrived along with Mister Freeze and Icicle Jr., Waller introduced herself and explained the basics of the inhibitor collars. She then stated the prison walls were thick enough to hold even Superman, and went on to say that no one had and never would escape Belle Reve. After a "scuffle" in the mess hall, Mr. Freeze was brought before Waller. Freeze froze the prison guard, and broke his cuffs with an ice gauntlet. Waller activated his collar, but Freeze tore it off, and froze Waller's arm before she could fire a gun. Freeze shut down the collars and cell doors, allowing the prisoners to break free. He imprisoned Waller, Dr. Hugo Strange, and the guards in the cells. When Brick taunted Waller about being warm due to their thermal uniforms, Waller incited him. Brick grabbed her through the bars menacingly, but Hugo Strange convinced him to spare her. Eventually, Superboy (still disguised as Tommy Terror), turned the collars back on. This angered Icicle Sr., who assumed it was Waller. He confronted her and as he was about to land a blow, Hugo tackled Icicle Sr. and knocked him out. After Superboy walked out with Miss Martian, the prisoners were put back in their cells, and Belle Reve was scheduled to be up and running the next day. Unfortunately, the breakout attempt cost Waller her job as warden, and she was replaced by Hugo Strange. 2018 Appearances Background information * Amanda Waller is a powerful figure in DC Comics, having been a part of the U.S. Government, Checkmate (as the White Queen), and has led the Secret Six and Shadow Fighters, though she is best known as the leader of the three latest incarnations of the Suicide Squad. She is usually based in Belle Reve prison as it is traditionally where the Suicide Squad gets its members, though she is not its warden. * This is her third animated appearance; she has previously appeared in Justice League Unlimited series (where Waller was depicted as the leader of Project Cadmus) and the animated film Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, voiced both times by C.C.H. Pounder. References Category:A to Z Category:Belle Reve Penitentiary Category:Humans Category:Individuals